Find Your Fairytale
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: From Fantasia to Earth, I, Angelika Friede, the once Childlike Empress, Moonchild, must recollect the memories of my past if I am to save the lives of the innocent people of Storybrooke.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a_ Time, the fairytales, and the twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. I DO NOT own _The Neverending Story_, it's characters, or it's storyline.

**OWNERSHIP CLAIM:****  
**I DO own Angelika Friede, her story, and the Childlike Empress' twist. I also own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it!

**STORY NOTES:****  
**-This story is different from my fanfictions _Snowfall_ and _Winter's Song_. This will feature bits from Pan's arch - only bits that are relevant to Angelika's story - but it will primarily focused on Zelena's arch. Sometimes, you will see featured events from before Henry leaves to Storybrooke.  
-_**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Angelika's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view.  
-Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Angelika is re-living a memory. Anytime you see "..." it will be a change in point of view.

**CHARACTER NOTES:****  
Name:** Angelika Friede  
**Name Interpretation:** Angelic Ruler of Peace  
(Yes, angelic and peace are very similar, but in this case, angelic means ageless.)  
**Nickname: **Angel**  
Age:** 13  
**Hair:** Dirty Blonde  
**Eyes:** Left: Light Blue, Right: Honey Brown  
(I was born with heterochromia - two different colored eyes. Apparently I was going to have a twin sister, but he was still-born. Common superstition is that when a twin dies before birth, the other can inherit some properties from the unborn.)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family: **Adele Friede - Mother; Harold Friede - Father  
(May 27, 2000 I was born in Bellevue Hospital Center to Adele and Harold Friege. It wasn't til I was older, about six years-old, that I learned the reason why I had two different colored eyes. Because I faced a lot of bullying for it, my parents decided to get me a single colored contact lenses - I chose to stick with the Honey Brown as it was my favorite eye, I have no idea why. Sometimes, strange dreams - vivid like memories - will haunt my dreams, be it when I'm sleeping or when I'm daydreaming. One year, almost out of the blue, I noticed a boy, named Henry Mills, in class. As soon as our eyes met, something inside me told me that our fates would be tied together from that moment on. Since that day, Henry and I have gained a fierce bond, growing much stronger as each day passes. I have now come to the conclusion that I could very well love this boy much more than a friend.)**  
Need to Know:** In random moments my personality will switch from being a kid to being one of high-class, without being snobbish. For some reason it's been acting up more so since I met Henry. In rare cases, magical experiences will happen to me - I have no clear idea idea how or why, but I believe it has something to do with my dreams/memories.

**MISC NOTES:****  
**Every fairytale character in _Once Upon a Time_ has a twist - some bigger than others. Angelika Freide is my interpretation of The Childlike Empress, Moonchild, from _The Neverending Story_. The novel was written by Michael Ende but the film was co-written and directed by Wolfgang Petersen. Like The Childlike Empress, it is expected that Angelika will not age, physically, beyond her fourteenth year aside from shifts in height.


	2. Follow Your Heart

**1.) A Promise**

***  
Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone or standing in your light? I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song tonight.  
***

I found myself surrounded by a beautiful beach. I stood up, slowly gathering my rendered senses. Looking myself over, I noticed sand covered my apparel. **_Really?_** I sighed.**_ Ah well, it's just sand..._** I'm here to pursue my little brother, Henry. I didn't see either him or his captors any where. _**I will find you, Henry, I promise! **_I shook my thoughts away and began to focus, I summoned a cold breeze. My feet lifted from the ground and I began flying through the miles of trees. This place felt more and more familiar to me, as I flew onward. _**I can't shake this feeling... I feel like I've been here before...**_ This wasn't a pleasant feeling of familiarity, however. It felt dangerous and wild, as serene as it may have appeared. I shook my head once more as I continued my search.

()

"No matter what may happen, from this moment on, I ask that you be strong." We locked eyes. His eyes were welling with tears, which tugged at my heart strings. "When I first met you, you seemed empty, like someone who locked away his heart..." I smiled warmly to my little brother, in order to try and comfort him. "I'm proud that I could be the one to break down that wall of yours." He wrapped his arms around my waist pretty tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave, Rie..." Henry sobbed into my chest. I rubbed his back tenderly and began to sing, it is something I usually did to comfort him. He seemed to feel a lot better as the lyrics left my lips, he always found comfort when I sang to him.

"I wish I didn't have to leave either, but Mr. Gold went through a lot of trouble to get me into that school. It would be rude of me not to go, after he did so much for me, right?" I stroked his hair as we just sat there enjoying each other's warmth.

"Yeah, and it would be wrong of me to kidnap you and keep you here, wouldn't it?" Henry joked. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Come back when you can, 'kay?" I pulled him off of me and locked eyes with him once more.

"Henry, you know that I will return as soon as I can. I love you too much to leave you behind. On top of that, I am going to make a very powerful promise to you: should you ever really need me, just think about me and I will be there, no matter where you are, no matter what it takes." This seemed to confuse Henry.

"But you just said - " I giggled, interrupting him. He puffed his cheeks defensively. I ceased my giggle-fest and smiled down to him.

"I won't leave, not unless a family emergency comes up. You know, more than anyone, that my family is everything to me." I acknowledged. _**Besides, you're worth the sacrifice.**_

()

Just then, a frighteningly familiar roaring sound echoed through the night sky. _**I... I'm in Neverland? **_Horror hit me immediately. _**No, no, no, no, no! Not here!**_ Last time I was here, I didn't leave on the best terms with it's King... As my concentration broke, I found myself heralding towards the ground. Tree branches scratched at me, tearing my cloak, my leggings, and my skin. I felt my body come in contact with a small wooden porch. My back arched in agony as pain embraced me.

"I grow weary of your games..." Came a woman's voice from behind a closed door. This voice was one I recognized from my time here. My vision was fading fast, but I heard a gasp when the door opened. "Rie...?" I moaned softly in response before everything faded to black.

...

"Are you sure about that? My mom is going to come save me - both of them." I warned a smile grazing my lips. Unfortunately, it seems as though my warning didn't seem to worry them in the least bit.

"Take a look around, kid, there are no clock towers. Storybrooke isn't anywhere close to where we are," _**No, really?** _I thought sarcastically. "We're worlds away." Greg acknowledged.

"It doesn't matter what you say. My family has been to the Enchanted Forest and fought to find their way back!" I insisted passionately. A howling sound radiated through the forest. I shrugged what off the discomfort that the sound had caused, keeping focused on the matter at hand. "And you better hope my sister doesn't find us because she is a force you don't want to challenge."

"Your sister? Hmph, you don't have one." Snorted Greg. I scowled at the tall captor, silently telling him I did. Eiry. Eiry the Snow Queen "Regardless, I'm not afraid of a child." Greg stated. _**You wouldn't be standing properly, if she were here.**_

"Besides, we aren't in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara mentioned, pausing in a futile attempt to build suspense but I just waited, unfazed by her plan. "We're in Neverland." Tamara said. Confusion then grasped at my essence. _**Neverland? Why there of all**** places?**_ This both baffled and excited me but I refused to show it.

"It's ironic, you guys think magic can be destroyed... You can't DESTROY magic." I mocked while staring onward.

"Enough!" Greg enforced. I glared at him. _**Jerk...**__**  
**_

Not long after Greg's outburst, darkness fell upon Neverland. Greg and Tamara built a fire and waiting for this 'home office' to find the signal. I looked up to the sky. _**Eiry... I really wish you here...**_

...

A great deal of time had passed and I finally decided to open my eyes. I found myself in a treehouse. Tinkerbell's treehouse. Tinkered knickknacks decorated the confined residence. I weakly looked to the right, seeing my blonde, wingless fairy friend wearing a look of great concern. _**Tink...**_ "Sorry to burden you Tinkerbell..." I whispered as I tried to sit up. I immediately fell back as pain soared through my back.

"Take it easy, Rie..." She uttered sympathetically. "You took a rather nasty fall." I smiled weakly to her.

"I can't take it easy, Tink. My little brother was kidnapped... I have to get to him before I lose him to Pan..." I began to focus my energy and felt my ice magic numbing some of the pain. I tried to stand up once more, this time I succeeded. "I'll catch you later." I said with a quick embrace.

"Bye Rie." Was the only words that left her lips as I grabbed my slashed cloak and took off. **_I don't care what it takes, I will find you Henry..._**

...

"We've been waiting for you since before you were born." The older teen informed. He handed me a piece of paper.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again, Pan." I uttered in annoyance. _**You've tricked me one too many times.**_

"It's no trick. See for yourself." I refused to look at it and crumpled the paper. "Suit yourself." He muttered with a sigh and turned to leave. He sat back in front of the blazing fire. I knew I shouldn't trust Pan, but my subconscious was telling me to silence my curiosity. _**I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look...** _I decided to reach down and grab the balled up paper. Slowly, yet carefully, I pulled it open. My eyes widened in shock. **_T...That's me!_ **I thought as I saw a small portrait sketch of me drawn on the paper.

...

Once outside Tink's treehouse, I began to, once more, focus, and took off into the night sky. _**Talk******__ t_o me spirits of Neverland... After that thought the wind whistled. _"Be cautious around Pan..."_ _**Why must I be wary of him? I've handled him before and a lot nicer than I should have...**_ I wondered as a smirk grazed my lips. I knew the spirits were speaking to me through the wind, something I had gotten used to during my past here in Neverland. _"Pan wishes to take the heart of the truest believer... Henry is the truest believer."_ _**W...What?! That can't be!**_ I felt snow flurry around me as I flew. My throat once more tightened. _**He isn't really be considering that is he? I mean, it will KILL Henry...**_ I warily looked into the night sky. _**No... No, I won't let him!** _I pushed myself to fly faster.

...

"If my family doesn't save me, my sister will." Henry stated. I blinked at him in wonder.

"You have a sister? This is the first time I'm hearing of this." I mentioned as I bit back the remarks that came to mind. _**I'm not afraid of a girl.**_

"She's amazing!" He cheered. "She's kind, quirky, funny, protective, brave, and she's the strongest believer I know." My eyes grew slightly. _**His sister is a**__** believer as well?** _"She's the one that found me when I was lost." I was silent allowing him to continue. "We met on her fifteenth birthday, since then she has always been there for me." This caused me to feel amusement. _**She isn't here now, is she? Even if she were, **__**she would be foolish to challenge me, or my Lost Boys.**_

"And where was your sister while you were being brought here? Where is she now?" I mocked. _**Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Especially not a little girl.** _Henry looked down to his hands.

"Boston, attending a privileged private school Mr. Gold got her into." He admitted as his tone held a subtle hint of sorrow. _**I shall have to send my thanks to Rumple.**_ I placed my hand on his shoulder, as an ACT of comfort.

"I see. Well, I'm sure your sister would want you to follow what's in your heart, yes?" I put on a mask in order to convince him the way I wanted. He nodded. "You see, Neverland was once a place where dreams became reality..." I lied. Neverland bends to my will and my will only. "Only you can make that opportunity exist again." Henry looked into the blazing fire, miscellaneous thoughts clouding his mind. _**He's buying it, now's my chance...** _I brought the fairy pipes to my lips and played the special melody. I smirked against the pipes as Henry stood and began to dance around with the others. _**Now nothing can get in my**_**_ way_. **All of a sudden, I felt some energy revive in Neverland. This sudden burst of energy reminded me of the energy that was lost nearly thirty years ago. _**That's not possible...**_

...

I gasped in sheer terror as I saw Henry dancing to the tune of the king's pipes. _**H... He's losing**** hope...** _I began trying to think of something to do. _**I can't let this continue!** _Countless scenarios played in my mind. Then the perfect plan came to mind. I hovered over to where Henry was going to be next. I landed gently in front him. Out of my peripheral, I saw the 'famed' Pied Piper cease playing his instrument, a look of wonder grasping at his expression. Henry looked up at me, a vague sparkle of anger in them. I crouched down and smiled up at him. "My name is Raven and I will be here for you. Always." I mentioned with a small upward tilt of my head, a smile dancing upon my lips. The anger in his eyes faded to shock and then to utter joy. He embraced me tightly, knocking us both over and onto the earthy ground.

"You're here!" Henry called as his face nuzzled into my neck. I felt overjoyed, yet after Henry's announcement, unease clawed at my soul as countless eyes fell upon us. The stared brought a feeling of complete discomfort, but I kept it hidden and focused on Henry.

"Big sister, I presume?" An all-too-familiar voice wondered, a smirk tugging at his lips. I ground my teeth together, momentarily, but still remained focused on Henry.

"I told you Rie would come!" Henry chimed as he stuck his tongue out to Pan.

"That can't be Rie!" The blonde standing behind Pan debated. "She's too young!"

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Felix." I stated bitterly. _**Of course he hasn't changed, he's been around Pan all these years**__**!**_

"Do you know them Rie?" Henry pondered. I looked back to my brother and nodded. _**More than I'd like to admit.**_

"I would have never guessed Rie was your sister..." I heard Pan admit. Both Henry and I looked over to the teenager standing in front of the fire. He was wearing a outlandish outfit colored in a mix of green fabrics. His blue-grey eyes held anger, shock, and a small spark of a unreadable emotion. His tossed brown hair still as I remembered it. _**O**__**f course you'**__**re still here**__**... You are, after all, **__**Peter Pan.**_

"Yeah, well, she is." Henry insured as he looked from Pan to me, then back to Pan.

"Now that I know, I'm not surprised." A smirk glazed his lips. "Rie is a very powerful believer, as you said, it only makes sense that her brother is the truest believer." I scowled at that statement. _**I hate you.**__**  
**_

"How do you know each other, Rie?" Henry asked bringing his attention back to me.

"I was kidnapped when I was half way through my thirteenth year." I informed with a hiss, sending a glare over to the notorious King of Neverland. Henry just gawked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Henry, it's just that I was trying desperately trying to forget ever being here." _**I was trying to forget Pan most of all.**_

"That hurt's Rie." Pan mused with a smirk. "I thought you enjoyed it here."

"If you believe that, then you are much more ignorant than I knew you to be." I growled at him. I stood to my feet and looked down to Henry. "Henry, I'm going to speak to Pan," I brought my gaze to the Lost Boys in my sights,"Alone." Henry nodded, "I'll tell you all about it later. I promise." He sent me one of his amazing smiles. I kissed the top of his head, earning a chuckle from my little brother. Some of the Lost Boys _oooo_'ed as I made my way over to Pan. His pale blue eyes met my amethyst irises. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him into an area with enough distance to where the Lost Boys couldn't eavesdrop.

"And here I thought you disliked me, Rie." Pan cooed as he closed the distance between us. His face was mere inches from mine. "But it seems that those feelings have changed, seeing you want us to be," He weaved his head around mine, brushing cheeks with me as his lips stopped at my ear. I felt his warm breath brush against it, causing a shiver to crawl down my spine. " Alone." _**Gross.**_ I shuddered at his implication. I raised my hands and pushed on his chest, providing some distance between our bodies. The way I liked it.

"I don't dislike you." Pan quirked a brow. My glare deepened. "I loathe you." This seemed to amuse him further. "I have loathed you, to where I want to forget meeting you, ever since you tried to force that kiss on me in the Enchanted Forest!" I spat. "You had no right to do such a vile thing." He scowled and placed his arms around my head, pinning me between him and a tree that stood behind me.

"I had no right?!" Pan he growled. "That kiss IS going to happen. You can't fight fate, Rie." Pan hissed, his tone holding a dark sincerity.

"As disgusting as it feels to admit it, you're right; I CAN'T fight fate. However, as I recall, I get to choose when that kiss happens." I glared. "Not you and considering you HAVEN'T changed, for the better, it WON'T happen." Pan scowl faded into a smirk.

"You are to be my wife, Rie, whether you like it or not." I just rolled my eyes. _**You tried to force my fate on me and paid the price for it.**_

"I didn't drag you in here to reminiscence about our past." I sighed as I leaned my back completely against the door, gaining a small amount of distance from him. He was once again amused.

"Oh, then why the privacy?" He muttered in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes again, ending it with a glare.

"Because I had to say something I couldn't say in front of Henry." Pan quirked a brow, his smirk still holding strong. _**I guess one can never outgrow a dirty mind.**_ I leaned in close to him. This seemed to amuse him further until my glare becoming fierce as my amethyst eyes shifted into a deep lavender shade. "I will never let you take Henry's heart." Pan's eyebrows raised causing his eyes widening slightly. He wasn't expecting my statement to be what it was.

"How did you know about that?" Pan breathed. _**As much as I hate to admit it, awe looks attractive upon his face.** _I sighed deeply. _**I should tell him, not that I owe him anything.**_

"The Spirits of Neverland told me." I stated as my intense tone never wavered. Pan breathed a heavy sigh and pushed himself away from me.

"I need his heart to live, Rie." I went right into his face.

"You WANT his heart, you don't NEED it! You've lived long enough, you selfish asshole!" I stated bitterly. "You are willing to steal the life of a CHILD, the life of my brother, to save your pathetic existence!" I barked. _**Death is inevitable.**_ "Everyone dies, Pan, it's the bloody circle of life!" I pushed my hands against his chest. He grabbed hold of my wrists before I could hit him a second time.

"I need his heart, Rie!" Pan hollered back at me. I forcibly removed my hands from his grasp.

"It's always been all about you! And it always will be!" I bellowed back. "You'll NEVER change!" I hissed viciously. _**That's why you don't deserve that kiss.** _I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Whatever. I'm done." I stated as turned away from him and stormed out the area and back to the Lost Boys camp. I walked over to Henry and sat down. Pan eventually returned and took a seat in front of the fire. He and I both watched the flames lick at the open air. His eyes held something I couldn't read, but I remained focused on the thought that ran through my mind:_** You won't win. Not if I can help it.**_

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics in the beginning are from the English version of the song "Yuuhi no Yakusoku" ("Promise") from the Digimon movie _Runaway Locomon_.


End file.
